Red Bow
by Kimiz
Summary: Somewhere along the line, somewhere among the prince-charming fantasies, the marriage and kids daydreams and the idealization of a perfect hero who would save her, she fell in love. For real. Ino prepared to pick up the pieces. Friendship Implied SasuSaku


**A/N: **Hello! This is a quick oneshot I thought up while listening to "Lo Que Más" by Shakira. Anyways, it was supposed to be about Ino comforting Sakura on the day Sasuke came back (by himself, going "I came back because I wanted, bi-tches", because he's a jerk like that. I hate Sasuke so much right now). And I think I wrote this partly because I feel sorry for them because of all the character abuse. I like Ino, I think she's fun, and she was a good friend, it was Sakura who went "Sasuke is mine, bi-tches" and she's not even useless anymore (anybody reading current mangá? Ino-Shika-Chou equals PURE AWESOMENESS!) and I feel terribly sorry for Sakura, because she was an idiot, but she's a good girl now, caught up in a bad romance. (Lady GaGa anyone?)

Enough trying to be funny, this is a drama! I like the idea, and it looked real good in my head, but I'm not a hundred percent content with it. But I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine…**** He's Hinata's :3 Gaaawd, they're so cuuuute!**

**Note: English is not my first language, if you spot a mistake, tell me and help me improve!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Eres lo que más he querido en la vida."**

**Lo Que Más, Shakira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino looked down at her best friend, eyes drooping and eyebrows scrunched together from sadness. The girl kneeled before her, clinging to the fabric of her skirt, like a child to her mother, tears bubbling from her eyes, blurring the light green in them. Ino felt a pang in her chest. She had never seen Sakura look so broken before.

But she had seen it coming. She had seen it coming a long way.

Back when they were kids, and Sakura had been a pathetic little something, trying to hide her forehead with a fringe, Ino felt her instinct to protect go up, and she knew now that it was in that moment that she was doomed.

Because as far as girls go, Sakura was a very destructive type. A very self-destructive type. And Ino could never let go of that little girl with the red bow, no matter how much she wanted to. She was her best friend, bonds like these can't be broken over night. They just can't. Couldn't. Shouldn't. Heaven knew if that damned boy had only known this, she wouldn't have to be holding her friend while she weeped on her knees.

Ino delicately pulled back damp strands of hair from her tear-stained face. She couldn't help but feel guilty for all those years of rivalry. Growing up, Sasuke was all Sakura had, her whole world revolved around him. Every test, every challenge, every phase of her life, dedicated to him. To impress him, show her worth, show him she changed… Get him back. And he had taken it all from her. He wouldn't even let her try. Ino wondered if she had had something else to cling to, would she be as broken as she was now?

"He's back, Ino." She choked out, sobs rocking her body as she tried to take a breath.

"I know, Kura."

"All that time, all the times we… We tried…" coughing interrupted her speech. "And now he just… Marches right back… Like it's nothing…"

"I know." And she did. She had wanted to beat the crap out of him as soon as she heard. "He's an asshole how many times have I told you?"

"I know! _I know! _But still… I wish I could just… Just… I feel so _weak._" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

"You're not weak." Ino told her seriously, and she meant it.

She couldn't imagine being fooled time and time again, being kicked, being hurt, being tossed aside like she was nothing, and being able to stand up and go for more. Ino thought Sakura was crazy and maybe masochistic, but never, ever, weak.

"Am I… Stupid… For holding on… For so long? For… Not giving up? What… What am I supposed to do?"

Ino said nothing, because what do you say to that? She had told her a million times to get over, to let go, but all Sakura did was cling harder, andt rain more, and run faster and go off on another chase. She wouldn't let go. She _couldn't _let go. It took Ino years to notice that, as much as it pained her to see the girl in that state, it was actually _better_ this way. She started fearing the day Sakura realized just who was that boy, and what kind of person he really was.

Because her infatuation with Sasuke had been a child's crush on a good-looking boy, but Sakura… Sakura _loved_ him.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, somewhere among the prince-charming fantasies, the marriage and kids daydreams and the idealization of a perfect hero who would save her, she fell in love. For real. She got caught in the web of figments her mind created, and she could never untangle herself. If she did, Ino was afraid she would drop into a free fall and only stop when she hit the ground.

He was what she had wanted the most in her life, and the one thing she would never have.

Looking down at the sobbing girl, crying her eyes out on her lap, soaking her purple skirt, Ino wished they were little girls again. Sakura would be crying about her forehead and she would fix it with a red bow.

She couldn't fix this. All she could do was pull her back together as best as she could and prepare to pick up the pieces when she fell apart again.

**A/N:** I have to stop listening to Shakira, she makes me write weird stuff. Reviews are luuuuurve! Give me some!


End file.
